vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poo
Summary Poo (プー Pū) is a character in EarthBound. As the Crown Prince of Dalaam, he has undergone strict martial arts training, and is the fourth and final character to join Ness. He usually uses physical strength as his primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI spells. Poo undergoes a special diet, meaning he can't eat any Western-style foods and recovers few hit points or psychic points from ingesting such items. However, he can drink bottles of water to recover psychic points, and Eastern foods more effectively restore his HP than they do any other character. He also has a noticeable resistance to PSI Fire and PSI Freeze. Poo has a mirror ability, which allows him to become any enemy in the game during battles, with the notable exception of bosses. Poo has a wide variety of offensive and defensive PSI, along with being decent at attack and defense, but his drawback is that he can only equip items from the "of Kings" set (the Diadem of Kings, the Cloak of Kings, the Sword of Kings and the Bracer of Kings). Poo cannot use any weapons except his fists, the yo-yos, slingshots (both of which lower his attack) and a weapon exclusive to his use, the Sword of Kings. Poo is first introduced after Ness eats the Magic Cake, and he completes his training by meditation, which he maintains despite a spirit breaking various parts of his body. Poo then teleports to Summers and declares his allegiance to Ness. Poo is taken from the party after they come up from the exit of the Pyramid in Scaraba by the Star Master, who shows him the powerful PSI Starstorm α, which he uses to defeat Master Barf. Poo is a solemn dedicated warrior, but is loyal to his friends and bringing peace to the world. Interestingly enough, Poo is very popular with the girls in Dalaam. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Prince Poo Origin: Earthbound/Mother 2 Gender: Male Classification: Human Boy, Chosen One, Prince of Dalaam Age: 11-14, possibly 17 (slightly older than Ness) Attack Potency: Mountain level (able to fight enemies like the Bionic Kraken & Nuclear Reactor Robot) Range: Unknown Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (much faster than Ness), faster with teleport Durability: Mountain Level, possibly Universe Level (Fought Giygas but he wasn't aware of his actions any more) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ (can hurt a dog made of diamonds) Stamina: Extremely High (He is shown to have high durability and ability to endure immense pain, as shown from his training on Mount Muu. While meditating and ignoring all other distractions, a spirit comes to him, and asks if it's ok for it to remove his various body parts. Poo's training continues, he is removed of everything except his mind. Note that he accepts all of these things to happen to him.) Standard Equipment: His fists, the Sword of Kings, the Cloak of Kings, the Bracer of Kings and the Diadem of Kings Intelligence: Master at martial arts, been training his physical, mental and spiritual strength in all his life Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, master martial artist, skilled swordsman, mind manipulation, lightning and ice manipulation, can call down a swarm of stars, teleportation, PK attacks, telepathy, telekinesis, can create forcefields, healing, can shapeshift into certain enemies and use its abilities via Mirror ability Weaknesses: Can't consume certain types of "western" food, but nothing noticeable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Mirror:' It allows him to become an enemy and use its abilities, although it only works on certain enemies, and has a fairly low success rate. '-PSI Teleport: '''With a running start-up, he can teleport to known areas. '-PK Starstorm:' Drops stars on enemies for major damage. '-PSI Healing:' Cures status alignments of a person and revives them if unconscious. '-LifeUp:' Restores HP. '-Brainshock:' Makes enemies feels "strange" (attack targets become random). '-PK Freeze: Causes a very cold wind to swirl around an enemy that does ice damage and can freeze them. Can decrease their psychic shield. '-PSI Magnet: '''Absorbs the enemy's PP (Psychic energy). '-Shield: 'Protects or reflects normal attacks. Lasts for a few hits but can be layered. '-PK Thunder: 'Launches multiple thunderbolts that hit random enemies. Eliminates psychic shields. '-PSI Farewell: Most details surrounding it are unknown as it is only used during a cutscene at the end of the game; however, it appears to be almost equivalent to PSI Teleport, as PSI Farewell requires the user to spin clockwise repeatedly until vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving multiple gift boxes with letters from various minor characters from the game. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Slingshot Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7